broken whisper
by anononymas
Summary: he was shaking , she tried to calm him down he didn't she flung her arms around him he just sobbed " so ...so sorry
1. Chapter 1

AN ENCOUNTER WITH

DRACO MALFOY

A/N my take on what could have happened in hbp

Hermoine granger walked in the darkned halls of hogwarts during the night . it was 12 am after curfew and she just couldn't sleep ,she had a lot on her mind and she was on verge

of losing her sanity .Where it came from she never knew the sudden jealousy of ron and lavendar ,harry's secret book and the secret of half blood prince and war . War the word itself scared her she didnot knew what to do she was surprised none of friends were taking this seriously she tried to gather D.A togather but failed after what umbridge really did with them.

she wanted everyone to trian and in a combat both phsyical and mental because as soon the war hits noone will able to protect himslef or herslef from it they should atleast self defence.

but noone was intersted in why prusue the plan when noone's intersted ?

As she made her way to left where it led to astronomay tower she was a dark figure going upstairs curious and wand out she followed the figure until it reached the very top . she just came through the door and brought her inside of tower as it was pitch dark she couldn't see she bumped into something ,that something was hard and stiff ,it didnot move or made a sound , hermoine decided to use her hands , she felt hair and skin through it , still the person didn't flinch or yelled at her for doing something implusive.

Hermoine lit her wand and spoke " lumos" the wand lit up and in bright light she saw the shadow of draco malfoy or what was left of malfoy .

_"MALFOY ! _ what are you doing here ? what happened ? what's wrong? are you ok ? malfoy, malfoy , malfoy can you hear me "? hermoine began to panic . she never saw draco malfoy in such a pathetic state he was sitting down with knees hugging his chest and he seems to be well _shivering _altough he was wearing his black suit and all he still couldn't stop shaking . His eyes were deep red as if he spent hours crying and his blond hair was falling in forhead , cold sweat was breaking through his skin and his breathing was shallow .He didnot acknowledege hermoine as he just hugged his knees much tighter as shaking was worsening . hermoine didnot know what to do expect wait and watch which seemed to be only way . but slowly she was getting impatient she softly touched his hand which was ice cold that made only situation much more worse as his blue grey eyes filled with tears .

" BUT I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO BE ! I NEVER WANTED TO BE ! LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE ! " draco malfoy screamed at her touch . hermoine yanked her hand away and could only stare what he was saying she had no idea she decided to speak now "malfoy please ... "

" what do you want from me ? what have i ever done to you ? i have been a good son to you throughout my life , what do you want ? why should i be like you ?" draco spoke to her with a look of demanding answers from her . hermoine blinked her eyes _ son ? _what is he saying ? what is he talking about ? who does he think he's talking to ? this confused hermoine more and it frightened her .

Draco started sobbing his sobs were soft and almost like whispers . tears fell down and touched his lips , hermoine then flet very sorry for him , she gently brushed those away.

" please mother i don't want to , please he's cruel and evil just like father , he has no morals and he's hungry for power ,i will be the priah mother everyone will hate already hate me. i will have no life no school no ambitions nothing i will just be nothing harry potter cannot save me , ron weasley will kill me , bliase and pansy will abandon me even crabbe and goyle have joined him too they have nothing to do and hermoine granger she...will only depise me more " draco spoke agian with a haunted look in his eyes and sobbing agian .

Hermoine was surprised again she never expected draco to say that or anything regarding her and her friends , hermoine put two and two togather draco was reliving in a memory , she read it in books where human pshycology was concerned people who are under lot of stress and pressure are bound to crack at some point . With tears in her eyes she saw draco malfoy break again and agian . " no she won't " she said refusing to let him break " you donot want this and yet you sound like you are being forced but mind you i don't whole truth so i can't properly say for others as for me i can't hate you " she gently placed her hand in his hand and squeezed it . what made her say that she donot know but right now she wanted to hlep him as much as she want to save the world from this ugly war . draco 's expression changed it now turned into a silly grin a kind of grin that appears only when someone is dreaming hermoine edged a little from him his look scared her .

" you know what potter ? you did the right thing , you did right thing by refusing my friendship , because if you did you would have died long before this and i would have been cause of your death " he said it with a foolish expression

God now he thinks she's harry ? hermoine could only let him go on the shock was taking over him now and now he was trance and he could come out of it until he decided to come.

hermoine wondered wether draco malfoy has lot his sanity now because going to person to person wasn't normal infact none of this was normal.

" potter " he spoke agian " iam sorry ok ? iam sorry for everything , iam sorry for putting you in hell , iam sorry to weasley even though i don't like him much and iam truly sorry to granger too tell her will you ? i now realize what your life must be like no wonder you have coming through iam sorry for everything potter , for your parents , your childhood . your friends , iam really really sorry harry " his eyes filled with tears agian.

Hermoine swore she heard her heart break . the tears she had been holding spilt and fell down her eyes , she couldn't speak only cry just cry he was apologising and in this state hermoine wished she could do something her breath stopped and she just put her fist in her mouth to not to actually make a sound . draco however was in other world he didnot speak

his eyebrows knitted in fury another mood swing hermoine thought miserably she wondered who was now in his mind and who would he make out be

" so you are a _deatheater " _ draco whispered to her dangerously " you lied didn't you ? dumbledore defended you,yet you lied . you are triator severus that's what you are you are fooling everyone and i should hand it to you pray tell how can you save me from him? i know you made that vow for me but you didn't need to that because i will die i will be killed your acts can't save me snape " he spoke dangerously low his hand curled into fist and his face was red , hermoine thought of best of this and spoke " no you would't die you won't be killed i promise you will be saved i ... i will save you " she promised him only for his deaf ears , mixed thoughts were jumbled in her mind she wanted to save draco yet snape was a deatheater .

draco let out a shrill cry and clutched his arm as he was being tortured his body shook and he began to sob agian " PLEASE PLEASE STOP ! PLEASE " draco started screaming and shook .

hermoine flung her arms to calm him down this halluciation or memory or whatever was the worst one he just couldn't stop crying he didn't calm and continued to shake as if he was in great pain

" PLEASE ,PLEASE STOP NO, NO , NOT HER , SHE 'S INNOCENT " he cried out agian

hermoine could only hold him

" NOT HER , PLEASE NO NOT MY MOTHER TAKE ME HURT ME JUST NOT HER" draco's screams continued like a prisoner who's forced to lie on coals .

hermoine could only cry for him

" ALRIGHT FINE, FINE I WILL DO IT I WILL TAKE THAT VILE THING! LEAVE HER PLEASE PLEASE ! " draco's screams worsened . hermoine wondered what really happened with his mother . someone or voldemort has threated or tortured him by using his mother as a tool he just couldn't stop shaking she tried to calm him agian .

"draco its ok they are not here noone is going to your mum please just please relax " hermoine stroked his hair as she spoke as he slumped down and cried agian burying his nose on her neck " iam so sorry sorry sorry sorry " to who he was apologising she knew not but decided to stroke his hair as this seemed to calmed him. softly hermoine sang some muggle nursury rhyme . this used to soothe her when she was in panic attack . she hummud the tune and stroked his hair again draco seemed tired his eyes were dropping and he was quickly falling asleep hermoine stroked his hair again and again " so ...sooo...so ...rry he ...her ...her ...mione " and fell asleep . hermoine jumped , his broken whisper shook her to the core and her bones absorbed she closed her eyes and replayed his whisper his whisper so sweet and sincere which he really sounded she knew he was halluciating and this disappionted her she wished she could wake him up that she forgived him tell him she will hlep him but she doesn't want to ruin his sleep .

as day approached she woke up and saw frist lights of sun she turned and saw draco who had tightly wrapped himslef through her body ,she knew someone might be looking for them. she stroked his face and hair and kissed him gently as in not to wake him up . he smiled . his dreamy smile made her heart clench and she squeezed his hand for one last time

" don't you worry " she said " i will save you no matter what and if nothing hleps i don't really hate you " she whispered and this time she meant it.

severus snape woke up and groaned there was constant knocking on the door and he made his way he opened his door to find hermoine granger standing with draco malfoy leviating above her " i believe i have something of yours " she acknowleged him stiffly .placed him in his bed and wrapped him in quilt . an act he had seen before through someone else about 20 years ago . :"just so you know the world isn't really black and white there are grey shades too all we can do not to quick judge anyone who clearly made a mistake and never had chance to improve it " with this the girl headed out and severus snape sat down remembering the same sentence lily evans said same thing to him 20 years ago .

my frist dramoine i never wrote any dramoine before and i love them to bits ... what do you think ?


	2. Chapter 2

BROKEN CONFESSIONS

song : 2 steps from hell " false king"

A/N Thankyou for your wonderful comments , it has been lovely to see some response i wasn't intend to continue but for you i will , forgive me for my grammer btw i don't have beta. therefore i intend to give you the best if i try anyways lets get on with our story i also recommed the song above which brings out extra excitement in this chapter.

Draco malfoy walked made his to potions class , his head was pounding and it was hurting like hell . He wanted to lie down and forget everything but he had a class to intend which he cannot skip _bloody idiots ,had nerve to ask me to be on top position and not screw this up ! oh yeah i would love to see one of THEM try ! _ he thought it would be hilarious to see bellatrix or greyback fixing that stupid cabnit as all of them had skulls so thick that even hardest rock in the world would seem soft in front of them . He was just so tired ,tired of this fixing .

Tried of the holding the malfoy name , tired of his mother's cries ,tried of his _service _to that snake face ,tired of being pureblood , tired of being draco malfoy , tired of severus snape breathing down his neck and tired of even be borned to this world.

that sounded morbid , he presumed but right now if given choice he will pack his bags and run , where? he knew not but just run and never return if given choice .But and that 's big but when he was given choice? his life was already planned , he was so sure he will be killed that it almost made him feel cheerful , escaping yes that would be good escape death didn't scare him anymore it fact he will welcome it like a brother, death will be the luck of his if he has to live through this hideous war .

One fact confused him that how in the hell he ended up in severus snape's office in the morning he was so sure he was somewhere between astronamy tower and dark hall which led to it last night he was not drunk , he knew nor he was enough of an idiot to go to _professor _snape's office late in the night . when he woke up he saw greasy hair of his old potions professor who was making some tea in his kitchen , confused he just blinked several times.

" good you are up " .the oily voice of snape rang through his ears . " here have this " . snape shoved the cup of tea in his hands wid some biscuits . " hurry now you have a class to go now and i mean it draco don't jerpodize your student status by wondering alone and passing off in front of flich's office in 4 am in the morning " , snape then resumed to have his own tea.

so that's how he ended up flich must have found him there though he can't remember going there let alone dare to even step in squib's front door . but the student status comment angered him . merlin , he wanted answers , he had lot of questions and student status was last thing in his mind .

" oh excuse me professor " he spoke as though eating a hot coal , " how am i supposed to even let's say _study _ when i have one god damn cabnit to fix " he spoke loudly enough to let anyone hear who passes snape's office.

" speak low , will you ? what's wrong with you? you should be honored the dark lord had enough mercy to spare you and your mother's life " snape eyes grew frantic as he glanced at the door .

Draco's anger consumed in fear when he thought of his mother , his mother was all he had and they had done some really vile things to her right in front of draco when he refused to take the mark . his eyes started to brim with tears and before snape sees this he wiped his hand on his eyes . he was filled with rage now ,a rage so much now that he would think he just brust and explode , he didn't care if he destroys this office or snape but merlin he wanted to destroy that cabnit and snake face all it once .

as draco was raging snape noticed crackling of candles and brust of windows glass shattered beneath his feet , he could only shake his head , he wanted to hlep him in every way but the boy was making it impossible .

" oh iam honored , indeed iam , i mean who would not when they have this mark on their arms and duty to his majesty while scarficing their lives right "? draco 's voice echoed the office . his rage was filling up in his body and his mind was exploding he could not think he could not breath let alone analyse . snape bowed his head and stood up and headed to the door , he opened it and spoke quietly " you should leave now , you are late " .

draco wasn't having any of this , he brust out and shouted " I WANT ANSWERS SNAPE ! WHY NOT GIVE ME ONE ? WHY WHAT'S WRONG ? TOO AFRIAD TO TELL ME ? TELL ME WHY ? WHY ARE YOU WORKING WITH HIM ? WHY ARE YOU LYING ? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ? I DON'T WANT TO SIT HERE AND THINK OH GOD WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NO , WHY ME , WHY MY MOTHER , WHY , WHY, WHY "? draco 's chest was heaving he didn't care if anyone heard or not , he didn't care if voldemort himself hears it and then avada him no he just wanted to know.

then he changed his demenour , snape was quiet looking him with an impassive face revealing nothing at all _pathetic , can't he even give me a right answer _ draco thought darkly .

Then draco whispered , he whispered low and dangerous ,he just wanted to hurt some one and that person was standing in front of him " tell me something " he asked " tell me why are you doing this ? what are you hiding ? tell me _why are you are a fucking deatheater "?_ draco asked agian .

_SMACK ! _ a hand collided with his cheek leaving blood in his tongue . draco massaged his cheek and looked at snape who had audicity to look impassive at the moment . snape gripped draco's shirt and yanked him out of the door and slammed it in his face .

draco malfoy stood in front of snape's office his hand on his cheek blood ozzing in his mouth , he hurridly headed to slytherin dorm with a promise and vow to find out what exactly snape really is and whose lips he felt last night .


	3. Chapter 3

BROKEN HOPE

MUSIC : HARRY AND HERMOINE FROM HBP SOUNDTRACK

_What to do ? what to do? how can i save him when he hates me so much? how can i let him be free of his fears and confusion? ughhhh this is difficult ! _ , Hermoine Granger wondered miserably , the fact she hadn't seen him in 2 whole weeks worried her , she knew she shouldn't be worrying of certain blond slytherin but she can't help it . it came with her genes as her mother said it to hlep someone in time of need even worst enemy and draco malfoy was a worst enemy , but lately due to fact she hadn't gotten much sleep and her dreams were haunted by malfoy's cries she didn't bring herself to acknowledge him as enemy , maybe a confused person? but enemy no.

As she made her way to breakfast she saw harry sitting with few of quidditch team member discussing the game practice , she tuned them out and let her eyes wonder in search of blond head but instead found ron and lavendar making googly eyes and cooeing each other right in front of her, this disgusted her to no end , ron wasn't being consisdrate at all , not knowing what is really making her feel . she was about to say something when ginny beat her to it .

" please we are trying to eat " ginny spoke while buttering her toast , ron stopped and watched his sister who was calmly eating toast and nodding at hermoine. " like you don't snog thomas in front of everyone, why i just saw you and him sucking each other's faces down at the hall yesterday and you didn't seem to stop " ron spoke angerily ,everyone knew he didn't approve of ginny's dating his dorm mate . at this ginny flared up and said " oh well ronald iam not the one who's making googly eyes , disgusting everybody and being insensitive all the time " . hermoine just prayed the bell would ring because she knew what was coming , ginny knew she had crush on her brother , but now it seemed a really bad idea to share secret with her , the girl can't stomach it .

" insensitive? how ? whose feelings i have hurt "? ron spoke confused

hermoine groaned and hid her face in her hands .

" why hermoine's ofcourse " ginny spoke agian . " don't you ever realize how is this effecting her ? you are always upsetting her ! "

" what ? how can you say that ? i would never do that to her ever " ron's voice rose high at this accusation .

" oh like hell please ron what's wrong with you don't you realize what are you doing ? i mean everybody can see it harry sees it , i see it , hell even fred and gorege see it don't you realize ron don't you realize that hermoine has a cru- "

" That's enough ginny " hermoine spoke before the red head could reveal more she stood up and left the hall .

" what's with her "? harry spoke . after she was gone.

Hermoine made her way to same hall where she found malfoy going to astornamy tower that night . even though it was broad day light it was still cold she sat beneath the stairs and opened her book _great expectations _to read .

a sob echoed behind her and she turned around she closed her book and moved towards the stairs it wasn't much light as it was in hall but she can make out who was in front of her .

There draco malfoy sat holding a bottle which looked like firewhisky and verge of getting drunk in 8 o clock morning .

" malfoy ? malfoy ? what are you doing ? why are you drinking ? " hermoine asked though her heart jumped at thousand miles per second by sight of him. His face was shurnken and his eyes were watering again his hair were matted across his forhead and sticking in very attractive way . he was sitting in a cool attitude as he did this everyday . his eyes seemed far away . but deep in concetration . _please not another halluciation _she begged to the sky silently , she wasn't sure if she can handle another halluciation or his painful moments .

draco seemed to know he was being looked at as he cocked his head to find bushy haired muggleborn in front of him , his eyes narrowed and his lips formed a line . a rush of anger brushed through him as the mudblood continued to ask him her damn questions .

" what 's it to you "? he asked taking another swig " why do you care ? come to take points ? "

hermoine gasped silently as he harshly glared her as daring her to do that from him . well if he likes playing haughty she will give him haughty .

" no i just wanted to see what are you doing here in the dark and drunk " she spoke to him.

draco gritted his teeth and finished the bottle and threw back . this know it all wouldn't leave him alone and he had to act fast before he loses his cool. " well i don't i decided i was just getting thirsty and sudden craving for it and wanted to piss off mudblood " he spat in his voice to make her go away.

But the know it all had other plans instead she held her head high and spoke quietly yet firm " shut up and don't call me that , we are way past this you know this we have important things to worry now rather some stupid name calling "

draco grew quiet he knew what granger said was true they were way past that in fact so past that seemed another lifetime ago . back then it was just making fun of potter , weasley and granger . where only exams and qudditch mattered . where only life mattered . but now it seems everything is gone now . death was approaching and it was game of surrivival

with snake face looming around your house torturing you and your mother that you would do anything to be eleven agian but it was impossible.

He looked at granger and noticed if noticing her frist time her huge bush was now short and wavy , her eyes were shiny and there were bags under them , her cheeks hollow and she seemed to lose weight in process , wrinkles were spread through her forhead showing great anxiety every now and then.

yes , hermoine granger was getting effected by war , and it was painful for her.

draco decided to bury that thought somewhere and never let it come he a pureblood will never feel anything beyond hate agianst this muggle born and that's final.

still he liked the idea of her bringing her that petty comments were nothing agianst this damn war.

he cleared his throat and smirked or tried to smirked god he was getting pathetic but tried his best " oh yeah we are beyond that much more beyond that fact now is you will surely will be killed if you lost . i on other hand will live and come to your grave every now and then and dance with joy " he spoke with sick thought.

hermoine flinched at his words , his words although hurt like hell were true she knew it was failed attempt the order was compeltely lost harry was preoccuiped she had noone and she will have noone if voldemort wins the war.

still she refused to let him get to her and spoke " what makes you think like that malfoy ? what if we win the war then ? there 's got to be some way to defeat him and we will find out . and let me tell you if we win it wouldn't be good for you as you are one of them " she bit her tongue at last part .

draco suddenly leaned foward towards her and trapped her between him , his face was barely inches from hers and he spoke harshly " what the fuck ! how in the hell you know this ? what are you doing following me like your precious potter ? yeah iam not stupid i have seen coming after me like lost puppy . i expect you have told him yet what did you ? did a yahoo dance in your common room ? well congratulations you are correct " .

hermoine could only stare him , his blue grey were in fire and she seemed to melt in them his after shave was riling through her bones spicy and minty at same time , she even could see small freckels on his nose . she wished she could kiss him .

" i ... i didn ... didn't tell harry or anyone just so you know ' she spoke in broken voice " he asked me but i lied i wanted to confrim it but since i do i don't think this hleps at all we need to figure out what to do now ' her eyes brimed with tears agian

draco let out a hollow laugh and said " face it granger there is no hope in this stop wasting your time and run as you will be the frist one they will feast " draco didn't know where it come from but the simple knowledege was he didn't want her to get hurt . ever.

that thought struck him like ton of bricks on his head .

he watched her brown eyes plain but mesmormizing at same time he pratically felt home watching them with that those brown eyes got determined and the girl spoke " there might be a hope a broken hope " with this she shoved a parchment in his hand and left.

after few moments draco opened the parchment and saw a neat handwriting

_i can hlep you , i have seen your worst and you don't want this as me however if you change your mind or anything you know what to do _

a/n well what do you think ? comments are welcome


	4. Chapter 4

BROKEN MEMORY

MUSIC : LEAVE IT TO THE REST BY LINKIN PARK

disclamer : all hp books and movies belong to jkr and warner bros.

Malfoy manor was one place draco hated most. it was his home yet it was place of hate and prejudice . true he was born there , grew up there , came home for holidays every year , but still the place reeked with _death _. the only thing that kept him going to the manor for holidays was his mother . Narcissa black malfoy maybe cold and vincitive towards others but she was loving towards her son . She hated his father and married him for her parents' sake . 10 years after draco was born narcissa malfoy had reason to stay there for her son not her husband but those 10 years without draco was harsher than pits of hells . lucius's abuse and deatheater activities were at it's peak ,it was then narcissa decided to finally run if she hadn't found out she was pregrant with draco a day earlier. Still draco hated that place . it was a place of torture and murdur . deatheater activities happen to be there in that very house ,only draco was never aware until he was in his fourth year right after voldemort's return . the manor become headquaters for deatheater activities and voldemort's planning . two very things he loathed in his life . draco always thought that his house would be a good muggle haunted house which everyone would fear before coming, afriad to even be in wlitshire as for the evil of malfoy can spread really quickly .

There were no happy memories of that house just few negelected brithdays and lonely christmas with no smiles or joy of life . the only joy was his mother who sometimes snuck in his bedroom late at night leaving cake and candle and eggnog but that's it . he never bought any of his friends there nor they wished to come for they think it was cursed . it was place where ultimate horrors take place, drunken deatheater and tortured screams was all he heard in his childhood. he was actually very happy to be in hogwarts although he pretend he didnot cared , he did , you see hogwarts was his real _home _in some weird sense with friends and bright lights of grand hall to delicious pudding and roast. he loved his dorm , his five slytherin mates , blaise and theo nott along with crabbe and goyle to quidditch pitch where he would challenge potter every now and then . he didnot wanted to cause harm to this place . a place that has been his home for good 5 years yet he had no choice . he could see granger's face if she knew what he has been assigned to do to her beloved school and potter ,well let's say he will just kill him with bare hands if he comes to know.

Causing damage to the very school he has been educated and how to be a human hasn't been his intention . infact he was sick of the very idea . he was finding alternative plans to deal with his task than have deatheaters at his school though it may reasult in a murdur. but one life killed can save thousands innocents ,even though that life was of greatest wizard ever still remembers the day clear as yesterday when he came from exhuasting day from the trial of his father who has been send to azkaban . he remembers taking of his shoes and going for the shower . when there was a knock in his door . furstrated and angry he opens his door to find his mother standing at his doorstep.

" mother what"? draco was surprised to see her . her face was white and she had tears in her eyes . draco stepped out of shock towards her when she suddenly grabbed his hand .

" mum what ?" draco asked again , getting frantric at every moment.

" oh draco " was all narcissa could say .

" mum what's wrong? are you okay ? should i get healer or someone ? " draco inquired while checking for a source of her state.

" no we must hide now " narcissa grabbed her son's hand and led him away .they passed the halls , the potriats , the rooms leading to drawing was feeling very foolish at the moment as he realised maybe his mother is having moment of insanity when narcissa suddenly turned towards him with a sten look.

" now your father is in jail , there is something we neglect to tell you . the dark lord set an assignment for your father last year in which your father failed . as a punishment for that you have to pay for his mistake or the name of malfoy will be tranished . i know this is hard and difficult and you are not ready but you have to do this draco or HE will kill you " . narcissa said with horror in her eyes.

draco could only breath for a moment ,then he stopped breathing . what is she speaking of ? name of malfoy tranished? lucius's assignment got failed ? draco to pay for mistake ? what is she saying it doesn't make any sense .

his mother touched his arm and he shoved that away . narcissa malfoy could only cry at his son's reaction . this was not she expected her son to be . she wanted to see her son happy and sucessesful not broken and feared like his father.

finally after few moments draco finally spoke "what assignment he failed "? he spoke in calm tone .

narcissa looked at her son , tears forming again " getting prophecy of harry potter to the dark lord " she whispered in low voice.

bloody sodding potter ! he had done it again ! at school draco was only angry at potter for getting his father in azkaban . giving everyone to look down upon him but this he had done too much . why had he came to draco's life at all ?

_wait. its not harry potter , its HIM , he has been in your life even before you were born . harry potter has just gone to save his godfather not get prophecy , had not your father been foolish and stupid to go after him and actually think potter would give in . he was so wrong . so very wrong because potter is stubborn as that mudblood who will not give in until death . put the blame on your father not harry bleeding potter. _

no , he won't . he decided . he wanted to blame potter for everything .but reality showed something else. its true what they say reality is always bite you right where you decide that things ever be normal . ofcourse for draco when things ever been normal?

he wanted to laugh , he wanted to cry , maybe he was going insane . why wouldn't he after all such events happened in his life so far.

narcissa touched her son's face who had strange expression . she couldn't imagine what she was feeling but she felt the most hlepless mother in the world . what sort of mother is she when she can't even save her own son?

there was a huge screech and doors shattered ,narcissa and draco had only time to duck down when maniac laugh broke out .

" OHHHH _CISSY ! WHERE ARE YOOUUUUUU ? WHERE ARE YOUUU HIDING DRACOOOOO ? COME OUT ,COME OUT WHEREVER YOU AREEEEEEE ! " _ bellatrix's manical voice rang through draco's ears .

narcissa took hold of draco 's hand agian and went for the left she then removed the curtains and form of a trap door was revealed . draco looked all this shock as he never knew there actually was trap door in this house .

" mother ..." was draco could say

" shhh draco be careful she can hear us we have to go downstairs then we can apparate from there to my older sister andromeda and she can keep us safe " narcissa spoke hurridly while pushing draco along the dark.

draco knew his mother and aunt andromeda secretly met each other without the knowledge of their husbands . if one thing narcissa cared after her son it was aunt andromeda who his mother loved very much but was deeply upset by her being disowned . still aunt andromeda and narcissa met though after all dark in manor she found some peace being near his aunt. he has even met his aunt back before frist year when she used to greet him with large smile and a bag full of sweets .

" she will transfer you to nymphadora your cousin . she does not know about our meetings but she will when she knows and she can keep you safe and -"

draco had never met nymphadora but knew she was an auror and a part of order . he knew she would never trust him but on a word of her mother maybe she will . who knows maybe she can put aside family hate and hlep him?

but as they made their way in the dark . his mother lit her wand . draco saw dark cold stone walls everywhere and he never been here infact this was a very different room in his imagination .

" isn't this the chamber where father used to hide his valueable malfoy stuff "? draco looked around the room to survey the room. the room was barren and cold with no light expect the wand .

he had a chilling feeling maybe he was lied agian .

" no " his mother replied " that was a lie we told you , so you wouldn't come here when you were young . its the place where um you see the light side and muggles are usually _tortured _ " .

draco had a sudden urge to throw up.

he had told everyone of this room it was not a room it was , it was more like a _dungeon , a prison , a cell. _ where innocents were _mudered _and _tortured . _how very sick life his father led.

his father was a bastard. a sick , lieing , evil bastard. he lied , he tortured , he cheated , he abused , he drank , he _murdured _.

somehow all the blame he put on potter earlier lifted and shifted to his father the bastard.

_SCREEECHHHH !_ a shrill cry was heard followed by maniacal laugh . bellatrix was here followed by rokewood and greyback making their way towards the prison.

narcissa darkned the room agian and was about to take draco's hand when a rough knife was shoved near draco's throat and cry of his mother was heard somewhere in the back.

" mum "! draco yelled trying to take down the attacker.

another cry broke out .

" mum noooo " . the knife was dug deeper on draco's throat as he fought his way.

" ohhhhhhhhhhh why its little drakieee trying to save his motherrrrr " the shrill voice of bellatrix was heard .

" you leave my mother alone or i will - " he reached for his wand but found the wand was in bellatrix's hand.

" oh you want this drakieeee ?" bellatrix held his wand. " well if you want it and save your mother's life why not play the game "?

" what do you want "? draco spoke through clenched teeth.

" oh nothing its either you join the dark lord or you -" bellatrix lit his wand . draco went in shock he saw his mother pale and covered in blood . her hands were tied behind greyback who seems want to feast on her as soon she even takes breath and rokewood digging knife at draco's throat .

draco malfoy never cried in his life not even when slytherin lost their match or when he failed his exams or when his father used to throw unforgivables at him when drunk. but frist time in his life he cried not for him but his mother . the mother who loved him and tried to let him escape just moments before the crazy bitch came . his eyes were shimmered with water . even at that moment he refused to show weakness at those vultures.

" i will NOT join your lord or anything . its not my mistake if lucius failed let him to the serving " draco spoke through his teeth.

the knife dug more deeper and a maniacal laugh was heard .

" oh but sweet drakieeee your daddy isn't hereeee . he's in azkaban therefore you are his son , you _have _to pay the price or you will watch your mummy die "

" leave my mother alone"!

" i will but if you just agree to the terms drakieeeee"

" no "

" no ? hmmmmmm let me think will this make you agree "? bellatrix raised draco's wand and spoke " crucio "

his mother's body twitched and a shrill cry was heard agian .

draco could only scream

" crucio" bellatrix agian . and agian and agian and agian until draco could scream until his lungs exploded

" _PLEASE , PLEASE STOP, PLEASE " ! _draco pleaded with tears running through his eyes.

"ohhh but drakieeee iam havinggg fuuuuunnnnnn since you won't doo it , it wouldd bee funnnn watching her die under your wand " bellatrix 's maniacal laugh was heard agian.

his mother's body twitched agian and this time draco was losing everything he had.

"_PLEASE , PLEASE NO , NO , NOT HER , SHE'S INNOCENT" _draco cried agian.

greyback seemed ready to pounce on his mother at any moment. with this draco's cries grew frantic.

" _NOT HER , PLEASE NO NOT HER NOT MY MOTHER TAKE ME , HURT ME JUST NOT HER " _draco's voice broke into sobs .

bellatrix smiled her cruel smile and lifted his chin

" tsk tsk ohhh but we don't wannttt tooo hurttt you dracoooo we just want to you to do one teensy weensy thing for us and we will take care of the rest , ofcourse for that you have to be in service of our master or else " bellatrix pointed draco's wand at his mother .

draco had to bit his tongue because he had an answer what taking care meant but as he looked at his mother . her face ashen ,covered in blood and her body was probbaly mangaled now due to torture . there were tears in her eyes . those tears broke his heart . he knew what to do .

" _ALRIGHT ALRIGHT FINE ! FINE I WILL DO IT , I WILL TAKE THAT VILE THING , JUST LEAVE HER PLEASE" _ draco's screamed in agony

bellatrix rolled her eyes and said " always so daramatic , like father , like son you dare not disappoint us dracoo . after all you do love your mummy don't youu ? " she smiled and turned towards his mother .

" leave them be boys and cissy you don't mind if we stay here ? do you ? no good i will take your room you and draco can stay here " with this bellatrix left followed by those vultures who smirked in draco's driection.

draco hurried over his mother and felt her bruises " oh mum " he sobbed. he picked his wand which bellatrix dropped and started healing her as severus snape had taught him in his spare time.

as he healed his mother's body and finally hearing her breath something wet touched his cheek . a tear.

As he remembered this broken memory while gazing through the astronamy tower towards the horizon something wet touched his cheek . a tear . but this time he won't let tears win . they can all go to hell and he knew his mum is going to die at somepoint because they said their last goodbyes at platform 9 and three quaters . he had a meeting with certain bushy haired muggleborn gryffindor .

well its a pretty long chapter ... hope you like it which reminds me why aren't any reviews ? i mean i no shudn't be asking but really they hlep me to be motivated .. ahh well maybe i will have fruit of patientance after this chapter who knows ? constructive cristisim is welcome


End file.
